Spia
, }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Informazioni Generali Appena dopo aver terminato la costruzione di un Nascondiglio si possono addestrare le spie. Per ogni livello di espansione del Nascondiglio si può addestrare una spia in più. Per inviare in missione una spia cliccare sulla città nella mappa dell'isola di cui si desiderano le informazioni. L'opzione "Invia Spia" apparirà nel menu a sinistra. Selezionando quest'ultima, una delle tue spie cercherà di infiltrarsi nella città selezionata. Quando la spia è riuscita a infiltrarsi in una città, è possibile assegnarle ulteriori missioni direttamente dal Nascondiglio da cui è partita. La formula Somma il Rischio di Base della missione al Rischio Attuale, sottrai il livello del Municipio della città bersaglio (quella da spiare) moltiplicato per 2, sottrai il livello del Nascondiglio della città da cui mandi la spia moltiplicato per 2, aggiungi il livello del Nascondiglio nella città bersaglio moltiplicato per 2 e aggiungi il rischio generato dalle spie presenti nella città bersaglio moltiplicato per 5. Se il valore calcolato è comprso tra 5 e 95 allora questo è il Rischio Totale, se è inferiore a 5 allora il Rischio Totale è 5%, se è superiore a 95 allora il Rischio Totale è 95%. La formula: Rischio Calcolato = A + B + 5s + 2d - 2m - 2n Se il Rischio Calcolato < 5\%, il Rischio Totale = 5\% Se il Rischio Calcolato > 95\%, il Rischio Totale = 95\% Dove A è il Rischio Attuale (vedi la sezione Rischi qui sotto); B è il Rischio di Base della Missione; s è il rischio generato dal numero di spie che si trova a difesa della città bersaglio (spie di controspionaggio); d è il livello del Nascondiglio della città bersaglio; m è il livello del Municipio nella città bersaglio; defending/target town level; n è il livello del Nascondiglio nella città da cui si manda la spia. Si può usare una versione semplificata della formula sopraccitata per determinare il Rischio Calcolato di intercettare o bloccare una spia, facendo alcune assunzioni: :* Tutte le spie del Nascondiglio nella città bersaglio si trovano a difesa di quella città: s = d :* Il livello del Nascondiglio da cui viene mandata la spia è 32: n = 32 :* Il giocatore che vuole spiare aspetterà finché il Rischio Attuale della spia inviata sarà 0: A = 0 Quindi la formula semplificata per il controspionaggio è: Rischio Calcolato = B + 7d - 2m - 64 Rischi Ci sono tre diversi tipi di Rischi: * Rischio Calcolato : Questo è il rischio intermedio dopo avere usato la formula scritta sopra. Questo numero può avere un ampio raggio di valori da -255% a 255%. Correntemente c'è un bug per cui se il rischio calcolato è maggiore di 255%, il rischio totale mostra 0% con una barra piena. Questa è la morte istantanea della spia. * Rischio Corrente : Questo è il rischio associato a una spiata compiuta con successo. Di solito è il numero visibile nella barra del rischio che diminuisce a poco a poco. Effettivamente c'è un fattore nascosto che abbassa sotto al 5% il Rischio Totale visibile nella barra. Questo valore è sempre compreso tra 0% e 95%. * Rischio Totale : Questo è il rischio visto quando vedi la spia. Non importa quanto è la percentuale di risk , la tua spia non può essere catturata. Solo compiendo azioni la tua spia può essere catturata. Questo raggio va dal 5% al 95%. Risk Levels ; Rischio 1 Base: 5% - Infiltrati nella città. ; Rischio 2 Base: 24% - Spia il tesoro del sovrano. ; Rischio 3 Base: 30% - Ispeziona il magazzino, richiama spia. ; Rischio 4 Base: 40% - Spia il livello delle ricerche. ; Rischio 5 Base: 50% - Stato online. ; Rischio 6 Base: 70% - Spia la guarnigione. ; Rischio 7 Base: 80% - Osserva i movimenti della flotta e delle truppe. ; Rischio 8 Base: 90% - Osserva le comunicazioni. Esempio L'algoritmo: Calculated Risk = C + M + 5s + 2e -2t -2h :Rischio Corrente: Nessuno C=0\% :Missione: Spia la guarnigione M=70\% :Spie nemiche: Una spia in difesa s=1 :Livello del Nascondiglio della città nemica: Livello 1 e=1 :Livello della città nemica: Municipio al livello 6 t=6 :Livello del tuo ''Nascondiglio :'' h=2 : 0 + 70 + 5\cdot1 + 2\cdot1 -2\cdot6 -2\cdot2 = 61 * Il rischio per la missione è quindi: 61\% Il rischio corrente aumenta ogni volta che una spia effettua una missione di spionaggio, ma non può essere maggiore di 95%. Esso gradualmente diminuisce fino a raggiungere lo 0% (il rischio totale visibile è comunque del 5%) Se il rischio corrente è alto, può rendere anche missioni facili (come spiare lo stato online del nemico) difficili da effettuare; quindi è consigliabile aspettare un po' di tempo, affinché il rischio corrente diminuisca ad un livello più basso. Difesa della città dallo spionaggio Ricordiamo l' algoritmo semplificato scritto precedentemente: Rischio Calcolato = B + 7d - 2m - 64 Per l'infiltrazione della spia: M = 5 Con questa informazione possiamo calcolare il livello del nascondiglio necessario a prevenire l'infiltrazione di spie nella tua città, o quanta protezione ottieni grazie al livello del tuo nascondiglio. Le tabelle seguenti usano la formula scritta sopra, supponendo che il livello del nascondiglio di chi attacca sia 32 e che tutte le spie del tuo nascondiglio stiano lavorando in difesa. Esso mostra la percentuale di probabilità di catturare una spia, a seconda del livello del nascondiglio e del municipio della città. La prima colonna a sinistra mostra in ordine crescente il livello del nascondiglio del giocatore in difesa. Le colonne rimanenti rappresentano il livello del municipio del giocatore in difesa, t . Il numero al centro della tabella rappresenta il rischio percentuale di catturare una spia che sta cercando di infiltrarsi. Per determinare il livello del nascondiglio di cui hai bisogno, trova il livello del municipio della tua città. Quindi scendi fino a raggiungere la percentuale di probabilità di bloccare la spia che desideri. Sulla stessa riga a sinistra potrei leggere il numero che indicherà il livello del nascondiglio necessario per ottenere tale percentuale, ovviamente supponendo che tutte le spie stiano lavorando in fase difensiva. Per esempio, se il tuo municipio è al livello 6 e vuoi fermare una spia che sta cercando di infiltrarsi almeno il 75% delle volte, avrai bisogno di andare alla colonna in cima alla tabella dove t=6 . Quindi scendi lungo la colonna finché non raggiungi un numero pari o superiore a 75. In questo caso sarà 76 . Procedendo a sinistra sulla stessa riga fino a raggiungere la colonna più a sinistra, vedrai che il livello necessario del nascondiglio sarà 21 . Per determinare la tua % di protezione attuale di infiltrazione, trova con un dito il livello del tuo municipio, in cima, e scendi lungo quella colonna. Con l'altro dito cerca la riga con il tuo attuale livello di nascondiglio e scorri verso destra finché le due dita si incontrano. La casella, dove le dita si sono incontrate, mostrerà la tua attuale protezione dalle infiltrazioni. Note Addizionali: Per determinare il tuo livello di protezione se alcune delle tue spie non sono in fase difensiva (per esempio, sono impegnate a spiare altri giocatori), basta sottrarre il 2% dal numero nella casella, per ognuna delle spie in missione. Le uniche due eccezioni a questa regola sono quando il numero nella casella è 5 o 95. In tal caso, se è 5, esso rimarrà 5; se è 95 si può usare la formula: Calculated Risk = 7e - 2a - 2t - 59 Dove a è il numero di spie che non sono in difesa. Caught spies Occasionally, spies are being caught due to high level of spy out chance. However, the level of spy out chance will decrease after a certain amount of time and will increase again after another mission. If unfortunate, you may get a report like this: This means that your spy has been caught and executed , so he won't be able to return to your town. Based on a random chance, he may give a report as shown in the above section, so the player you wanted to spy may be informed of what he was trying to do, how many resources you have in your town, how many workers you have assigned on your island or how many and what units are stationed in your town. There also a chance that they may receive no information other than the spy's capture. You will need to train and deploy a new spy as a replacement. Some times you may also get a report like this: * Status: Mission aborted... : Report: Your spy was discovered, but could flee in time. He is now returning to your home town. You should give him a little rest... The player you wanted to spy will be informed about your spy that has been caught and maybe the mission he was trying to complete. Categoria:Meccanica del gioco Categoria:Spionaggio